Cuatro divorcios y un funeral
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia son capaces de hacerte olvidar todo... ¿verdad? Luego de varios años lejos de sus amigos y tras una muerte inesperada, Mimi se ve obligada a retornar nuevamente a su tierra natal donde enfrentará encuentros, recuerdos y querrá volver a ser esa chica dulce e inocente que sus amigos conocieron alguna vez. [Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Sybilla's song].
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**.:. Prólogo .:.**

A Odaiba no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que recibirme con un temporal de viento y lluvia. Tal descarado comportamiento de su parte no solo me había causado un indisimulable mal humor, sino que me había dificultado horriblemente el poder conseguir un taxi —a pesar de encontrarme en el aeropuerto—. ¡Ya era difícil cargar con todo este equipaje usando tacos de quince centímetros! No necesitaba más problemas; gracias por esta (peor imposible) bienvenida, querida ciudad.

A pesar de que, sin lugar a dudas, los astros se habían alineado en mi contra, intenté serenarme dándome cuenta de que mi mala actitud no me sacaría más rápido de aquel lugar. Arrastré mi maleta hasta afuera, donde mi suerte empezó a cambiar y encontré un lugar donde la lluvia no alcanzaba. Revolví mi bolso de mano y busqué un cigarrillo. En ese momento recordé que mi encendedor se hallaba en el fondo de mi "pequeña" valija. Balbuceé unas cuantas maldiciones con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y taconeé el piso con rudeza. Pensé que tal vez la concentración de cólera en mi rostro conseguiría encender mi tubo de tabaco… por supuesto que eso no ocurrió. Indignada y sin nicotina, no sé cómo logré divisar un taxi libre el cual corrí y pude adelantármele a la anciana altanera que había roncado todo el trayecto del vuelo.

Una vez sentada en el interior del vehículo, conseguí serenarme bastante. El tráfico era de lo peor, como siempre; no obstante, fui capaz de entretenerme dibujando corazones y otras figuras en el vidrio empañado. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho y me hizo sentir tontamente feliz por algún rato. Aunque al estar frente a la casa de Sora, el verdadero motivo de mi visita me golpeó con agresividad, de la misma manera que el viento azotaba a los árboles en ese momento. Me cubrí la cabeza con mi cartera y toqué el timbre repetidas veces, observando la enorme residencia ante mí, era la primera vez que visitaba a Sora y a su pareja.

—¡Mimi! Tanto tiempo… —me saludó la dueña de casa, abrazándome. Siempre me han gustado los abrazos de Sora: son tiernos y memorables.

Luego de dejar mi equipaje en la habitación de uno de sus hijos, volví a la sala donde mi amiga me esperaba con té y galletas.

—¡Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir! Y qué bueno que conseguiste un vuelo con tan poca anticipación —dijo, dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—Sí, de algo sirve Michael —susurré, corriendo un oso de peluche del sofá para poder sentarme.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido?

—Eso se acabó —solté sin más—. Tú entiendes cómo es…

Sora asintió; estaba al tanto que ella había pasado por lo mismo un par de años atrás.

—El matrimonio es complicado y el divorcio lo es más, sobre todo cuando tienes hijos.

—Sí, Nate está muy confundido y enojado. La manera en la que se dieron las cosas… En fin, no estoy aquí para hablar de mis problemas —enuncié, dejando de lado el detalle de que nunca había pronunciado el dichoso «sí, acepto».

—Mimi, vamos, si quieres contarme sabes que estoy más que dispuesta a escucharte —dijo dulcemente con ese aire maternal que siempre la había caracterizado; Sora era demasiado buena, a pesar de la poca comunicación que habíamos tenido en todo este tiempo, seguía siendo una excelente amiga. Yo por mi parte rodé los ojos y soplé por sobre mi taza. No había hablado del tema Michael con nadie, era demasiado vergonzoso y… patético.

—¿Dónde están tu hijos? —pregunté, notoriamente cambiando de tema.

—El bebé está durmiendo y el mayor está con su padre; mañana lo llevará para hacerle compañía al hijo de Taichi.

—¿Cómo está Taichi? ¿Y Hikari?

—Bastante mal, estuve hablando con él hasta un rato antes que llegaras.

Iba a replicar, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo levantar la mirada. A continuación, la imagen de mi amigo Jou como dios lo trajo al mundo, únicamente cubriendo sus partes íntimas por una toalla rosada, hizo que el té se me saliese por la nariz. Sora se giró de inmediato; lo siguiente que escuché fueron gritos de reclamo por no haberle avisado de mi llegada, además de no sé qué lío por la escasez de toallas. Luego del esclarecimiento correspondiente entre la pareja, Jou apareció nuevamente —vestido, por supuesto— y, todavía algo sonrojado, me recibió con un abrazo. Siempre me han gustado los abrazos de Jou: aunque algo tímidos, saben transmitir contención.

El té y las galletas se acabaron rápido entre charlas nostálgicas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no compartía con ellos. De cierta manera los envidiaba, cómo habían sido capaces de unir sus vidas pasados los años y ambos con hijos de otras personas. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? Solo podía imaginarme lo mucho que me gustaría. ¿Con quién? Ese era el principal problema. Mis amores de juventud ya habían formado familia con otras mujeres que desconocía. Todo era perfecto en sus vidas, o al menos eso creía… El estar lejos por diez años había hecho que me perdiera cumpleaños, reuniones, aniversarios, acontecimientos especiales, penas, chismes (imposible no nombrarlos), entre tantas otras. Y si mi vida hubiera resultado como lo esperaba, lo más probable es que tampoco hubiera regresado ahora. Escapar. Eso era algo que no me enorgullecía conocer tan bien; una figurita repetida en mi álbum de vivencias. En el fondo, seguía siendo la misma egoísta de siempre.

La dulce voz de Sora indicándome que iría a preparar la cena me devolvió al presente. De inmediato le ofrecí echarle una mano, pero ella era demasiado buena anfitriona como para permitirme ayudarla. Con Jou fue igual, así que él y yo seguimos conversando. Me dio gusto verlo con su vida encaminada y que se le notara feliz; también fue un alivio que no me preguntara nada de mi horrible realidad. Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian; Jou me conocía y sabía que si quisiera hablar de mí, hubiera empezado a hacerlo desde que crucé la puerta.

Luego de cenar, me dirigí a la habitación que previamente se me había indicado. Sora volvió a disculparse por el desorden —invisible a mis ojos— y antes de irse, me comentó que no habría velatorio y que debíamos ir directamente al Cementerio Central. Asentí suspirando y agradecí hacia mis adentros no encontrarme en esa situación tan terrible. No estaba preparada para perder a ninguno de mis padres, aunque lógicamente nadie lo está… Una vez acostada en la pequeña cama, mi única compañía era el viento feroz que silbaba en el exterior, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia se estrellaran con furia contra la ventana. En ese momento me alegró que a pesar de haber empacado en velocidad record, había traído un par de zapatos extra: negros, insípidos y de taco bajo, supuse que irían bien con un funeral; al contrario de mis tacos de quince centímetros estampados en imitación leopardo con los que había viajado, esos no eran zapatos para muerte, barro y lágrimas. Comencé a reírme sola ante la comparación, pero luego me puse seria de golpe, mirando al techo. No solo era la misma egoísta de siempre, sino que para colmo también superficial.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Este es un nuevo proyecto (intento de Tragicomedia) hecho especialmente para mi querida Sybilla'song, quien me retó a este *piiip*, no diré el/los _pairings_ por ahora (aunque ya varias lo deben saber). ****Esto es solo el prólogo, por eso es tan corto. Espero no tardar mucho con el primer capítulo y la idea es que no sean demasiados. **

**La historia está ubicada un par de años antes del epílogo utópico, pero no aparecerán los digimon. Ah y en parte es MI visión de algunos hechos (por eso Sora está con Jou). **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lean y espero que te guste, querida C. :) **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¡RR!**


	2. Calvarios

**Calvarios**

* * *

La luz de sol me golpeó en los ojos sin compasión —haciéndome retorcer cual vampiro— y cuando los abrí bien despacito, me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta de dónde me encontraba. No recordaba haber comprado esas aberrantes cortinas con motivos de cohetes y las paredes de mi habitación no eran de un verde tan chillón. Ahí caí en cuenta de mi paradero e inicié el día sintiéndome estúpida.

Luego de tomar una larga ducha sin pedir permiso, volví a la pequeña habitación y comencé a alistarme. Cuando terminé de secarme el pelo, el silencio general empezó a llamarme la atención. Grité el nombre de Sora un par de veces y nada, lo mismo con el de Jou. Me encogí de hombros y seguí peinándome frente al espejo; a pesar de que a mí me gustaba cómo se veía mi cabello tan largo, seguramente tendría que cortarlo en algún momento cercano: me había dado cuenta que el cabello largo no se ve tan bien luego de cierta edad. Cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras y llamé a Sora nuevamente. Nada. Decidí explorar y no demoré en encontrar la habitación matrimonial, pero estaba vacía, al igual que el cuarto del bebé. Y ahí caí en cuenta de que… ¡se habían olvidado de mí! Sin perder la calma, tomé mi bolso y cuando me percaté de que no entraba todo lo que quería —requería— llevar conmigo, decidí guardar todas mis pertenencias y agarrar mi valija, ¡al diablo!

Llamé a un taxi desde el celular y aguardé afuera, fumando un cigarrillo. En verdad esperé encontrarme en un barrio seguro porque cuando el vehículo ya había arrancado, recordé que no había pasado la llave. La cara del taxista cuando le dije que iba al cementerio fue memorable. Seguramente se debió al tamaño de mi valija: un muerto podría perfectamente caber en ella.

A mitad de camino, mi celular sonó, indicando una llamada entrante.

—_¡Mimi! _

—Hola, distraída —fingí estar ofendida. Bah, no lo hice: en verdad lo estaba.

—_Lo siento mucho. Con todo esto, Jou y yo olvidamos por completo que te habías quedado._

—Ya, no te preocupes. Voy en camino.

—_Genial, te esperamos. _

Una vez en destino, le pagué al taxista, que seguía mirándome desconfiado como si fuera una asesina sin pudor. Luego, como pude, llevé mi valija hasta el interior del cementerio y —esquivando con cuidado cada pozo lleno de barro— aguardé, sentada en una banca a la sombra. La tormenta de la noche anterior había quedado atrás y el medio día comenzaba a traer calor. Pasaron unos quince minutos y nada, ninguno de mis amigos hacía acto de presencia en mi campo visual. Me puse de pie y di una vuelta, sin alejarme mucho porque no era capaz de mover mi equipaje libremente. Nada. Permanecí de pie y decidí llamar a Sora.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—¿Cómo dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están ustedes? Llegué al cementerio hace más de veinte minutos y no logro verlos por ningún lado.

—_Rayos…_

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con temor, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la banca.

—_Lo olvidé... _

—¿Qué cosa? Además de que me quedé en tu casa, claro.

—_Estoy en lo de Taichi. Al final decidieron hacer velatorio… _

Alejé el teléfono de mi oído y cerré los ojos. Conté hasta diez.

—¿¡Y qué se supone que haga?! ¡Estoy sola en un cementerio y no tengo idea dónde diablos vive Taichi ahora! —Claramente no me calmé.

—_No te preocupes, enviaré a alguien por ti de inmediato. _

Apreté el botón de colgar con tanta fuerza que su forma se marcó en mi pulgar.

—¡Cuidado!

«Genial y ahora qué.»

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando una estampida de niños —¡quisiera saber qué rayos estaba haciendo una excursión escolar en un cementerio!— se me vino encima, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. La caída era inminente, ya podía sentir el barro en mis zapatos insípidos. Oh ¡mi vestido! ¿Por qué me puse el _Chanel_? ¿Por qué? Apreté los párpados y decidí aceptar mi destino, sin embargo, algo hizo detener a la fuerza de gravedad. Abrí mis ojos con temor y distinguí a un demasiado joven Takeru Takaishi sonriéndome, con el cielo perfectamente azul a sus espaldas. Tal escena me pareció demasiado irreal, a menos que Takeru hubiera encontrado la fuente de la juventud, por lo que concluí que me había desmayado o algo peor.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber la supuesta figura onírica. Yo ahogué un pequeño grito al darme cuenta de que aparentemente no estaba loca o soñando.

—¿Takeru?

—Hola. —Escuché a mis espaldas y, aún siendo sostenida por el joven clon, me incliné hacia atrás y pude ver al verdadero Takeru (de cabeza, dada mi perspectiva) saludándome. De inmediato me incorporé y sacudí mi vestido por inercia, ya que gracias a los rápidos reflejos del pequeño, el mismo seguía inmaculado.

—Hola —dije al fin, estrechándole la mano y posteriormente abrazando a su hijo, agradeciéndole por el impresionante rescate—. Supongo que a ustedes tampoco les avisaron.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Takeru, confundido.

—Al final habrá velatorio en lo de Taichi.

—Ya veo…

—No te preocupes, ya hablé con Sora y dijo que enviaría a alguien.

—Ah, qué bueno.

—¿Tú eres tía Mimi, la de la tele? —preguntó el pequeño. Yo miré de inmediato a Takeru y luego sonreí.

—Supongo que sí —contesté halagada.

—Tus zapatos se ensuciaron. —Mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando escuché eso y observé con horror que era cierto: mi par de insípidos sí habían sido alcanzados por el barro. Fastidiada, tomé asiento en la banca nuevamente y no me quedó otra que ponerme mis tacos de leopardo. Mientras lo hacía, ambos se sentaron a mi lado y por supuesto el niño me preguntó por qué andaba con una valija tan grande.

—Qué raro que no te hayan avisado a ti, digo, no me sorprende que Jou y Sora se hayan olvidado de mí, ya que también olvidaron que pasé la noche en su casa…

Takeru se encogió de hombros.

—No hablo tanto con ellos como antes.

—¿Ni siquiera con Hikari? —interrogué, sorprendida.

—En especial con Hikari. Larga historia…

—Entonces, ¿cómo va tu novela? Recuerdo que siempre te la pasabas escribiendo. —Takeru pareció decepcionado.

—Los obituarios no son demasiado inspiradores que digamos. Claramente escribir el de hoy no lo fue para nada… —De inmediato bajé la mirada, arrepintiéndome de haber preguntado—. No te preocupes. ¿Y tú? Sé que el programa va muy bien.

—Papá y yo nunca nos perdemos una emisión. Siempre digo que estás linda, pero él insiste en que eres incluso más bella en persona… ¡y es verdad! —interrumpió el único menor de edad presente. Takeru le revolvió el pelo, supuse que para evitar que siguiera hablando, y yo no pude evitar sonreír con ternura—. Con permiso, voy al baño.

—Es tan adorable —hablé agudamente, siguiendo al pequeño con la vista. Takeru asintió.

—Aunque a veces habla de más…

—¿Y tu esposa? —Lo sé. Andar con rodeos nunca fue lo mío. Y no crean que no noté la falta de anillo al estrechar su mano.

—Las cosas no funcionaron —confesó, y yo asentí frunciendo los labios.

—¿Pero qué ocurrió? —dije, al cabo de unos segundos; tenía mucha curiosidad y sabía que Takeru era demasiado cortés como para no contestar. Me acomodé en la banca, esperando una respuesta, y él solo hizo un gesto con su mano. Me incliné para ver mejor: había cerrado uno de sus puños, para luego levantar el dedo índice y el meñique—. ¿_Rock and roll_? —balbuceé sin pensar. Él rio con ganas.

—No —habló cuando pudo, aún entre risas—. Me engañó —explicó, sin dejar de reír. De inmediato me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, ¡qué tonta podía ser a veces! No obstante, me dio gusto haber sido capaz (aunque inconscientemente) de sacarle una carcajada.

—Apuesto a que al menos fue con alguien del sexo opuesto… —se me escapó en un murmullo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Papá! ¿Que no es ese tío Kou? —exclamó el pequeño a la distancia, y Takeru y yo giramos la cabeza hacia la entrada del cementerio. Efectivamente era cierto.

«Oh, perfecto…», pensé con ironía.

—Hola —saludó Koushirou tímidamente, acercándose a nosotros.

—¡Tío Kou! ¿Podrás llevarnos a nosotros también? —preguntó el hijo de Takeru.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no vas yendo al auto? Están tu primo y mi hija.

—¡Sí! —chilló feliz el joven, corriendo hacia el vehículo.

—Hola, Kou —saludó Takeru en un tono sumamente familiar. En cambio, yo lo saludé con la cabeza y al igual que había hecho con el rubio, le estreché la mano.

—Bueno, pueden ayudarme con mi maleta, ¿verdad? —soné más altanera de lo que hubiera querido y, poseída completamente por una actitud de diva, me puse mis gafas de sol, mientras empezaba a caminar lo más rápido que me lo permitían mis tacos. Más allá de dónde viviera Taichi, supe que el trayecto se me haría eterno.

—¿Así que tú eres la que durmió en mi habitación? —Fue la frase de bienvenida del primogénito de Yamato y Sora. Yo sonreí, asintiendo, y me quedé de pie a un lado del vehículo. Luego de que Takeru y Koushirou guardaran mi valija en el portaequipaje, el primero tomó el asiento de copiloto y en ese momento supe que tendría el placer de viajar en la parte trasera con los tres clones. La hija de Koushirou me saludó muy cordialmente y se corrió más para asegurarme que entrara (espero que haya sido solo por educación), luego volvió a volcar la vista al libro que llevaba en las manos. Por su parte, mi héroe y su primo el grosero comenzaron a teclear como posesos un videojuego de autitos que chocaban (espero que no sea una premonición).

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, Mimi? —quiso saber Koushirou a los pocos minutos de haber puesto el auto en marcha.

—Bien, llegué anoche. —Y eso fue lo último que dije hasta arribar a destino porque ni él ni Takeru volvieron a hablar, al menos no conmigo. Mejor así, supongo… Ya era demasiado incómodo tener que viajar con ellos, sus hijos y un niño mal aprendido que me dedicaba esporádicas miradas antipáticas. Suspiré, rodando mis ojos, y simplemente me dediqué a disfrutar el paisaje.

Apenas el automóvil se detuvo, me apresuré a bajar antes que nadie. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el gran jardín que estaba pisando, aunque claro, hacía juego con la para nada pequeña casa que se elevaba frente a mí. Se notaba a la legua que mi amigo Taichi no ganaba nada mal.

—Creí oír un auto… —Escuché desde la puerta de entrada y sonreí al ver a mi amiga Hikari parada en la misma—. ¡Mimi! ¿En verdad eres tú? —Y corrí para abrazarla. Siempre me han gustado los abrazos de Hikari: son dulces y ella es de las que les gusta apretarte bien fuerte—. Me da gusto verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias… —susurró con pena y se notaba que había estado llorando.

—Sí… lo lamento mucho.

—Hola otra vez, Kou, niños… ¡Takeru! —exclamó sonriendo, y a continuación me soltó para ir a prendérsele cual koala a los árboles.

«Peleados… Sí, claro». Como me di cuenta que estaba más que sobrada en aquel reencuentro empalagoso, me apresuré a entrar detrás de Koushirou, para no tener que hacerlo sola. Me sentí una pigmea al verme obligada al retirarme mis tacos para ingresar en la gran residencia. Mientras lo hacía, Koushirou desapareció de mi vista y me vi de pie sola en una casa enorme que no conocía. A punto de entrar en pánico, fui capaz de divisar una cabellera azul sentada en uno de los sillones y me apresuré para estar a su lado. Jou sonrió al verme.

—Qué bueno que llegaste.

—Sí, y no gracias a ti precisamente. —Seguía ofendida.

—Disculpa por favor, Mimi. Sora casi no durmió en toda la noche, ella conocía al papá de Taichi mucho mejor que yo.

—Está bien, comprendo, no te preocupes. Y hablando de Sora, ¿dónde está?

—Con Taichi, en el salón donde está el cuerpo. Ha estado con él desde que llegamos. —Creí sentir un levísimo tono de recelo en su voz, pero no podría decirlo con certeza. Diez años es mucho tiempo sin hablar en persona, como para adjudicarme conocerlo al cien por ciento. Iba a bromear al respecto, pero algo me llamó la atención: una mujer rubia, que sin dudas era la mejor vestida (después de mí, claro), cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden y de que nadie manchase la alfombra o ensuciase los sillones.

—¿Quién es ella? —le pregunté con disimulo a mi amigo, señalando a la misteriosa mujer.

—¿Catherine? Es la esposa de Taichi.

—Parece más preocupada por la limpieza que por otra cosa —murmuré con consciente malicia, tomando una de las copas que había sobre la mesita a mi lado.

—Creo que nunca se llevó demasiado bien con el papá de Taichi. Además, Sora tampoco le cae muy en gracia.

—¡Jou! Mírate, todo chismoso.

Jou se sonrojó de inmediato y negó a más no poder.

—¡Claro que no! Solo te comentaba… —Ante su notoria incomodidad, tuve que morderme el labio y bajar la vista para no comenzar a reír ahí mismo. A pesar de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban…

Mi momento divertido terminó cuando vi ingresar a Takeru y Hikari. Ella seguía sin soltarlo y pronto los dos se sentaron solos, lejos de nosotros.

—Ya regreso.

—¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas? No me dejes sola aquí, no conozco a nadie —supliqué haciendo un puchero.

—Pero vuelvo en seguida.

—Vas a espiar a Sora, ¿verdad? Eso no se hace —desaprobé, ladeando mi dedo índice.

Jou volvió a sonrojarse y se puso de pie.

—¡Claro que no, Mimi! Qué inmadurez, ¿cuántos años tienes? —dijo fastidiado; supuse que lo hizo para evitar el tema, porque en el fondo yo tenía razón.

—Sabes qué, olvídalo. Eres bueno para olvidar cosas, ¿verdad?

—Mimi…

Ignorándolo, le di un sorbo a mi copa y me puse de pie.

—Oh, ahí está Koushirou, iré con él. —Sin darle tiempo a Jou para que siguiera retándome, dejé la copa vacía sobre la mesa y pude ver a la cabellera pelirroja saliendo por la puerta principal.

—_Queguida_, intenta _teneg _más cuidado...

¿Acento francés? Sin entender demasiado, me volteé y vi a la mujer rubia, con cara de hastío, colocando un posavasos debajo de mi copa.

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta —dije lo más sarcásticamente posible, cosa que la enfadó más—. Soy Mimi, amiga de la infancia de Taichi.

—¿Amiga de la infancia? Amiga de _Soga_ también, supongo… —susurró, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—De hecho, sí —respondí con satisfacción, cruzándome de brazos. Jou nos miró a ambas y se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—. Y se dice Sora, por cierto —aclaré, alargando la ere.

—Ehm, eh… —comenzó a balbucear mi amigo—. Mimi, ¿no ibas a ir con Koushirou?

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no vas yendo y yo te alcanzo al rato?

Noté el esfuerzo de Jou por terminar con la tensa situación y de mala gana, me alejé. ¿Qué se creía esa? Francesa engreída de… ¡Mierda! Tuve un mini infarto al notar que mis tacones no estaban donde los había dejado. Desesperada, me agaché y comencé a revolver todos los zapatos que había en el recibidor.

—¿Algún problema, princesa? —Escuché a mis espaldas.

—¡Yamato! —exclamé, incorporándome, y abracé a mi amigo rubio. Aunque no hemos compartido demasiados, siempre me han gustado los abrazos de Yamato: son curiosamente cálidos y fríos a la vez.

—Tanto tiempo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Solo que quería salir y no encuentro mis zapatos.

—No serán esos, ¿verdad? —dijo con vergüenza, señalando hacia afuera, y con espanto vi a su hijo, a través de la ventana, con mis elegantes Gucci en sus mugrosos y pequeños pies.

—¡Sí! —chillé, intentando ocultar mi exasperación.

Yamato se disculpó y abrió la puerta.

—¡Mírenme! Soy más alto que un edificio —gritaba el adepto de Satanás, mientras el resto de los infantes celebraba sus patéticos chistes.

Disfruté profundamente cuando su pequeña sonrisa desapareció, al ver la cara de su padre y la mía. Yamato le hizo señas para que se acercara y con gran dificultad, y cara de decepción, lo hizo.

—Hijo, ¿esos zapatos son tuyos?

—No, papá —murmuró el clon, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y por qué los has tomado sin permiso?

—Perdón, papá.

—Discúlpate de inmediato con tía Mimi —ordenó Yamato, señalándome.

—¡Pero yo no sabía que eran de ella!

—Oh, ¡sí que lo sabías! ¡Mocoso del demonio! —exclamé ensimismada y comencé a zarandearlo del brazo hasta que explotó en llanto y me suplicó perdón.

Ok, eso no fue lo que pasó.

—¡Pero yo no sabía que eran de ella!

—Eso no es excusa, jovencito. Sabes bien que no debes tomar lo que no te pertenece.

—Ya, Yamato. No es para tanto. Además, tengo que admitir que se le ven incluso mejor que a mí —expresé dulcemente, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa forzada al niño, que me miraba con furia en los ojos y las mejillas infladas.

Luego de algunas disculpas más por parte de ambos, mi tesoro finalmente me fue devuelto y con mis preciados otra vez en mis pies, transité por el camino de piedra hasta el jardín lateral, donde encontré a Koushirou, sentado en un columpio, junto a su hija.

—Hola. ¿Puedes abrirme el auto, por favor? Necesito sacar algunas cosas de mi valija.

Él asintió, poniéndose de pie. Caminamos a la par, en silencio, hasta el vehículo. Cuando abrió el portaequipaje, tomé mi valija y saqué mi cartera; en ella guardé las cosas que calculé que necesitaría en las próximas horas —siempre y cuando no tuviera ningún otro accidente, como el de mis insípidos y el barro— para no estar molestando a Koushirou a cada rato.

—Si no te importa, ¿puedo preguntar por qué trajiste esa enorme valija al funeral? —interrogó, mientras comenzábamos a caminar nuevamente.

—Simplemente pensé que podría necesitar todo lo que empaqué desde casa. ¡Y menos mal que lo hice! Ya tuve que cambiarme los zapatos… —Ante mi grata sorpresa, Koushirou rio—. Qué bueno ver que todavía te hago reír… —susurré y de inmediato me corregí—. Es decir, no me causa gracia que mis problemas te sigan pareciendo un chiste.

—Siempre tan dramática… —musitó él, ladeando la cabeza.

—Discúlpame por pensar que andar con los zapatos manchados de barro es un problema serio.

Koushirou detuvo su marcha y se volteó para enfrentarme, haciéndome frenar bruscamente.

—Entonces, ¿Michael no te acompañó hoy?

Golpe bajo. Eso no era habitual en el Koushirou que yo conocía. _Strike_ uno (oh, sí; vivo en el país del béisbol y se nota).

—Pues, no. ¿Acaso lo ves por algún lado? Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo supiste de él… —hablé por lo bajo, cruzándome de brazos y apartando la mirada.

—Su compromiso salió en varios periódicos.

_Strike_ dos. Sí, llegué a comprometerme, pero nunca se concretó.

—Bueno, de hecho ya no estamos juntos, así que no importa… ¿Y tu mujer? Supongo que a esa pequeña idéntica a ti no la trajo la cigüeña.

—Iori está encargándose de mi divorcio.

—Lo lamento…

—Al menos alguien se beneficia. También acaba de terminar de arreglar el de Takeru —me explicó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del rubio.

Mi corazón se aceleró y, con la vista esquiva, puse una mano detrás de mi cuello. Aun sin verlo, pude saber que tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y me puse todavía más nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné, levantando mi mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos. Negros. Profundamente negros y casi indescifrables. En algún momento supe leerlos bastante bien, pero, como ya dije, diez años es mucho tiempo. No obstante, presentí que quería decirme algo y no era algo bueno. Me asusté.

—Nada, olvídalo. Te ves bien. —Y se alejó… y yo me quedé perpleja y estática, como una estatua antigua en la mitad del camino de piedra.

_What the fuck? Strike_ tres? Definitivamente fuera del juego.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí finalmente con el primer capítulo de esta cosa loca. ¡Espero les haya gustado! En especial a ti, Sybilla. Les quería agradecer por el apoyo, por haber agregado a favoritos y/o alertas y por los reviews de: Ahiru-san, Sybilla's song, Takari95, JapiFic y CieloCriss.**

**Una aclaración: sé que la mayoría utiliza al primer hijo de Yamato y Sora como niña, y la verdad si lo es o no me da igual jaja, pero para este fic decidí que fuera varón. **

**Espero ver qué teorías tienen sobre lo que pasó entre Mimi, Takeru y Koushirou. **

**¡Nos leemos! Hasta el próximo. **

**PD: ahora sí ya se entendió quién es el del funeral y cuáles son los cuatro divorcios, ¿no? :D **


End file.
